Leaving…We're leaving!
by Darkon-Rider0196
Summary: This is the whole story behind "fire of love" NOT COMPLETE. I will explain why I haven't posted in a while on the inside. SUMMERY- Hiccup couldn't stay anymore. No one would care. His destiny has been a road of twists and turns, and this one fork in the road changed his life, when astrid didn't follow him…rated T for mild language and THAT I SUCK AT WRITING! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**heeellloo! So sorry I haven't been posting at all! My computer broke down in march, then after we got a new one, the wifi didn't work, THEN, my sister was on my computer account and accidentally deleted all of my work for this story, so…uh, yeah. My sister is a b*tch. Anyway I FINALLY HAVE MY STORY, READ REVIEW FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. Just do everything the make me feel better. **

* * *

"Leaving. We're leaving! Let's pack up! Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation...forever." A small boy said as he slumped into the cove.

Much different than the other people in his tribe, this boy was short, skinny, small, wimpy, clumsy, and in a sort of manor...a hiccup. Although his mind was quick, sharp, strong, and creative. He also happened to be the son of the chief.

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III.

Hiccup's bright green eyes scanned the cove as he set his travel basket down next to the pond, and directed his eyes from to cove to his belongings.

Knife, check.

Cloths, check.

Tools, check.

Money, check.

Black cloak, check.

Maps, check.

Riding gear, double check.

Hiccup suddenly stopped as his eyes grew wide. A giant black shadow was cast across himself as a warm puff of breath huffed on the back of his head.

"Hey toothless" hiccup replied calmly.

The playful black dragon bounded in circles and barked a playful growl at his rider. Hiccup turned to face his scaly friend as the sleek ink-black scales reminded him of a patch of night on the swaying grass, the hyper dragon eyes glowing a majestic acid green.

Hiccup picked up a small black pouch, leaking with a blood-red liquid. He pulled on the string loosely hanging from the bag, and looped it around the dragon's neck. Then under the front paws, and stopping in front of the retile's heart.

Toothless looked up at his friend in confusion. "We have to make it look real."

By then the dragon understood. The boy needed to fake his death.

And what better way to do it, than by dragon.

* * *

"DRAGON RAID!" A Viking yelled from the now flaming watch tower.

"Light the torches!"

"Come at me you mindless beast!"

ROAR!

"To the catapults!" A burly red-head Viking ordered. After all, he wasn't called 'chief Stoick the vast' for nothing. He started running towards the best defense they had on Berk. He stopped in mid run to ask the statice on dragons.

"How many?!"he boomed over the panic and war going on through out the village. "We've got Gronckles, nadders, changewings, Hideous Zipplebacks, oh and a herd of monstrous nightmare!" The shorter man replied, ducking from an explosion behind him.

"Any night furies?"

At that moment a ear-piercing whistle drowned out the sound of the battle around them.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

However, the chief noticed that one villager didn't duck for cover. A very small, young villager. With nothing but a dagger in his hand and a determined look on his freckled face and green eyes.

"HICCUP! What are you-?!" He as cut off by the enormous explosion, while his son made no hesitation to run as fast as his thin legs would carry him.

"This beast got away once! I'm NOT letting it go AGAIN!" The boy shouted in anger as he sprinted like lightning towards the beast. Everyone watched in either horror, confusion, or shocked looks plaster on their faces as the young dragon master jumped over the cliff...and was caught by an almost invisible dragon.

The boy struggled on the drake's back as the dragon tried to shake the pest off of his back. As some Vikings were about to take aim at the dragon and chief-to-be, the dragon moved farther and farther away from land, but the chief stopped the fire of weapons and watched in pride as his son pulled out the dagger, and plunged it into the dragons heart.

The villagers cheered at the boy's victory as the beast and himself both landed on the ground next to the edge of the cliff.

But the dragon wasn't done yet.

Stoick watched in horror as the dragon took its final movement, and grabbed the boy's torso in his mouth and plummeted over the cliff's edge.

"NOOOO!" The chief shouted as Hiccup's eyes began to close as they fell down into the sea. The village ran the edge hopping that the boy wasn't gone, sure he had been a nuisance, but he was the best in dragon training. For so long he had tried to prove himself to them, that he was worthy. But they tossed him away, like nothing better than Fishlegs's dragon book. Now they had welcomed him, then he was gone. No more witty comments. No more sarcastic attitude that could make at least one person laugh. No more.

Hiccup horrendous haddock the III, was dead.

* * *

The boy struggled to stay alive in the crashing waves of the sea, his lungs screaming at him to breath in. His hands clawed helplessly up into the water, trying to grasp the thin air on the surface.

He failed to do so, sinking farther and farther into dark, watery abyss of the ocean. His vision darkened as he slowly lost his grip on reality. His eyes closed and all around him was black darkness.

As dark, as a Night fury's wings.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•–

Hiccup coughed and sputtered as he awoke back in reality. He lay on a sandy beach, the tracks from the ocean obviously showing he had been dragged. Hiccup silently thanked toothless for saving his life, as he looked at the large bundle of black curled around the once sleeping boy.

But something was amiss... There was a campfire blazing, human footprints were surrounding the campsite, and his tunic was hanging out to dry. And toothless couldn't take it off without ripping it up.

Now that he was fully awake...he realized he had NOTHING on! He was full blown naked! He found a blanket and wrapped around his nude body. Who would strip him of his clothing, with out any other covering on?!

"Good. You're awake." A female voice interrupted his thoughts. The new appearance of the woman startled hiccup so much, he nearly leaped out of the blanket covering him. He turned and faced a tall woman with a small face and a pointed chin. Her auburn hair was tied in a bun on her head. She looked at him with soft green eyes, telling him not to be afraid. She wore different leather and metal armor and she held a helmet with strange bone-like sticks around the sides, pointing in different directions. She looked to be around stoick's age... maybe a little younger.

"W-who are you? Why am I here? Where are we? How did you find me? And why am I not waring anything?!" He asked rapidly

The woman just looked at him with sad eyes, like he was a dying friend she was unable to save.

"This," she said pulling out a small pouch and handing it to hiccup, "should answer most of your questions."

Hiccup adjusted the blanket and revived the bag and pulled on the strings to reveal the object inside, he reached inside and pulled out...

A small stuffed dragon.

All at once, childhood memories flooded into his brain. Foggy images of the woman who stood before him, all leading up to one memory in particular,

_Slowly hiccup got out of bed and walked slowly down stairs. The 5-year old stopped suddenly when he heard shouting from the main room._

_"If you will just LISTEN TO ME-"_

_"STOP! Just...stop."_

_"NO. I will NOT stop. She is my friend and you almost KILLED HER!"_

_"friend? FRIEND?! That isn't a mere FRIEND. THAT is an ungodly BEAST!"_

_"She saved my life and you know it! She is my own sister! Stoick, you can't KILL her! What has she done to you? She saved your wife's life. She protected the village. AND SAVED YOUR BLOODY ASS!"_

_"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAVED YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED A TRAITOR!"_

_There was a small silence, between hiccup's feuding parents._

_"Fine. Just... Perfect. You don't love me, even after all I've given to you. I asked you one question, to let her live. But tonight neither of us will get what we want."_

_And with that, storming footsteps walked over to the door, and slammed it hard enough to shake the whole house._

Hiccup looked up at the woman before him. "You-you left? H-he said you were dead! You were...he said...you...wha?" Hiccup stuttered, dumbfounded.

The woman merely laughed at his stuttering. "Your still my little hiccup."

"Thank you, for summing that up."

"You got that from me."

"Like so many other things."

The both laughed at the remark. She leaned down and hugged hiccup close.

"Why don't you hug back?" "I'm holding the blanket up." "I'm your mother, I've seen all you bits and pieces." "That doesn't mean I still can't lose my dignity in front of the 2 winged dragon behind you."

His mother turned around sharply to face the dragon. "Oh, hiccup...this is cloud jumper."

The boy just stared in amazement at the magnificent drake. The drake sniffed at the boy a realized he had the same sent as her rider. This boy was her offspring.

A low warble and growl came from toothless as he opened one eye. Seeing hiccup's discomfort being exposed, he draped a wing over his human.

She herself had laid out a sleeping bag to settle down for the night.

"Um...mom?" Hiccup asked "can I, uh, have my cloths back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I'm SO sorry I couldn't update! I had school finals and homework to do, BUT NO MORE. Last day of school! SUMMMMER! Anyway I'm gonna start posting shorter chapters, but I'll add on to it. It's kinda hard to post chapters from my cell phone. Yeah I don't have a laptop and my sister always hogs the computer so I used my iphone. Anyway, here's something to read until I add more (writer's block ]-:) I would like to thank everyone who left nice reviews! And I've also been busy with other stories that I thought of! Good ideas cannot go to waste! **

**This chapter will take place 5 years later in a HTTYD 2 universe. JUNE 13 PEOPLE MARK YOUR CALENDARS! This chapter is now updated! FIRE OF LOVE PEOPLE!**

* * *

A small village was busy and buzzing with life as trading, eating, playing, singing, and dancing took place. There was laughter throughout the festival as they celebrated Founding Day, the anniversary of the island's founders. A young man stood off to the side in the corner dresses entirely in black leather armor with a mask/helmet that covered his face. He was reasonably tall with the right amount of muscle build. He had deft hands that could shape, build, destroy, and find anything.

He pulled off his helmet and let his shaggy auburn hair fall messily down around his ears and eyes. His kind forest green eyes curiously scanned the crowd with a smile and a few chuckles here and there, then Hiccup started heading towards the forest...

"Where do you think you're going?" I female voice smugly snapped. He turned around to face a girl who was tallish with dark black hair that was tied up neatly in a long, straight ponytail. She wore a maroon/scarlet tunic that clung to her arms tightly, and a brown belt around her waist. Also brown leggings and fox fur boots. She had a heart-shaped face with two chocolate brown eyes and a small nose. Her lips were carved into a smug smile as she blocked his path with her arms crossed.

He turned on his heal to go a different direction, but to find it blocked by a guy with the same dark black hair with part that hung over one of his stormy dark blue eyes. He was waring a dull blood-crimson shirt with a dark gray vest. Along with dark gray pants and black boots. He was as strong as Hiccup, with normal hands and large feet. He was also had the same smallish nose as the girl along with the same height, showing that they were twins.

"C'mon guys, I don't have time for this-" hiccup started "you promised!" A female Someone whined. He turned around to see a girl with long messy dark chocolate brown hair that reached below her shoulder blades, one icy blue eye and one dark brown eye, she was 1 inch shorter than hiccup with a round face and freckles across her nose. She was a bit of a toothpick like hiccup was back on berk. She was waring a long navy blue tunic with sleeves that went to her elbows, and black leggings and black boots.

"I'm sorry Thorn! But you guys all know! And…you're still making me do this aren't you?" They all nodded "Crimson, please don't do this to me! Talk some sense into Scarlet!" Hiccup pleaded the other boy. Crimson just smirked at hiccup shaking his head.

"C'mon, scarlet! Y-you know I-I can't…D-dance!" He pleaded. She just smiled. "You're not backing out! Not this time…" her mature smug voice said. Hiccup knew the outcome of staying here late…

* * *

"OW! Ow, owowowowow stop!" He pleaded. Cowering forcefully below his mother. "WHAT did I say about being LATE for TRAINING?!" She asked harshly, pinching his ear even harder. "Ow!- I-I won't be late again. I p-promise! PLEASE LET GO!" He begged. She scoffed and harshly let go. "Please remember that I am your son." He asked "oh I know, and now **you** know why you shouldn't take late night dances, AND sleep in to make up for it!" She remarked, "and for your punishment, EXTRA TRAINING! 10 laps around our coast. Go!" She pointed sternly north, and hiccup quickly descended around the bend scrambling to keep a steady pace.

Toothless walked up from behind her and watched his rider with and amused look, "you're not off the hook either, young dragon, for LETTING him do something that stupid!"

The smug look was quickly replaced with one of terror and fear.

* * *

The village was distraught. It had been 2 weeks since the death of the heir to chiefdom, and still, no one could believe what they had seen.

Even Snotlout was sad, with him gone, he had no one to pick on to raise his self twins were disappointed because all of their inspiration for destruction came from hiccup's mistakes. Fishlegs was devastated. Hiccup was the only person he could talk to about dragons that would listen. He even listened on the first day of dragon training when he was babbling about dragon strengths. Stoick nearly broke down every time he was reminded of hiccup. He was his only son and the last thing on earth he had left of Val.

Astrid actually DID break down. She dropped out of dragon training. She left her axe hanging on the wall of her bedroom. She even got rid of the spikes on her skirt and shoulder pads, as well as the small sculls on her belt.

All she was left with was the leather straps of her skirt and a striped blue/green shirt. She dedicated half her time practicing to be a house maiden, and the rest of her time going into the forest and grieving, blaming herself for not being there to help him. She shortly became slightly more fragile to the outside world.

Why did hiccup's death cause this feeling? How come whenever she saw him in the past, her heart made a strange feeling within her? Was it the guilt? Maybe. Was it the-dare she think it-cute stuttering he made when he was nervous? Close.

Maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that deep in her cold, sad heart, a small fire burned. This small burning fire was something she realized had been there under the tough girl act the whole time. The fire that sparked when she thought of hiccup. This fire flickered with hope, shined with joy...And grew with love. She discovered it now. But now was too late. Hiccup was dead.

And this fire died along with him.

* * *

**well there ya go! Another chapter posted! BTW some of my other future stories will be hiccup/supernatural stuff. Cuz I'm SO into that! **

**To recap-**

**shorter chapters **

**more stories**

**supernatural hiccup**

**I'll see you, in the theaters on June 13, for HTTYD 2! Reminder: THIS IS THE UPDATED CHAPTER!**

**bye bye! *giggles***


End file.
